This invention relates to a carrier sleeve for a yarn package, especially carrier sleeve for cheeses and crosswound packages employed to carry shrinking yarn during a bleaching and dyeing process. More particularly, the present invention relates to a process of dyeing or bleaching shrinking yarns while the same are maintained on the fiber package utilizing as the fiber package one which has an interior sleeve made of a porous, elastic, non-woven fabric which fabric is free of binding agent, the synthetic fibers of the fabric being largely non-dyeable under the conditions of the dyeing process.